This invention relates generally to conveyor mechanisms, and more specifically to a conveyor mechanism for removing cheese from liquid baths, which conveyor has moving stepped sidewalls which bump and align the cheeses and prevents them from jamming the conveyor.
In the process of cheesemaking, cheeses are cured in tanks of brine solution. Upon completion of the curing step, it is necessary to remove the cheese from the brine. Normally, the cured cheeses are manually removed from the brine tanks or flumes by the factory workers. However, manual removal is not only time consuming, but also can expose the cheeses to unsanitary conditions.
In the past, there have been various attempts to eliminate the need for manual removal of the cheeses from the brine by using conventional conveyor systems. Such attempts have not been completely satisfactory because the cheeses are relatively soft and can be easily damaged if the conveyor jams. Furthermore, the use of conventional types of jam breaking mechanisms, such as those which are normally used on conveyors carrying more durable articles such as cans, bottles or the like, is not practical as such mechanisms can themselves damage the cheese. Therefore, a need exists for a practical means of automatically removing cheeses from brine without damaging the cheeses.